Doraemon: Noby's Hypnotic Story
|studio = TV Asahi Viz Media Bang Zoom! Entertainment Disney XD Originals |distributor = 20th Century Fox Toho |released = July 13, 2018 August 3, 2018 |runtime = 91 Minutes |country = United States Japan |language = English Japanese |title = Doraemon: Noby's BIG Movie |tagline = |location = |book = |wikia = }}Noby's Hypnotic Story: A Doraemon Movie is an 2018 Japanese-American 2D flash-animated science-fiction comedy adventure film based on the manga series Doraemon, produced by Bang Zoom! Entertainment and Disney XD Originals. It is released on July 13, 2018 by 20th Century Fox. It is directed by Scott Fellows in his directorial debut who created Johnny Test, Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide and Supernoobs. Check out the transcripts of each part of the movie, like Part 1, Part 2 and Part 3. Synopsis After having a bad day at school, Noby found a gadget called the Hypno-Ring to make his life awesome. He uses it to hypnotize people when they're getting him into trouble, but the principal has an idea to get Noby expelled for sure. An evil science teacher has a plan to destroy the space-time continuum and the universe. Plot (W.I.P) The next day, The Principal calls Noby into his office and reveals that he installed many surveillance cameras all over the school and now has a videotape containing Noby's hypnotizing people into making him a king. Now that he finally has proof to use against them after being forced to endure his silly antics, He is gonna show the videotape to all of the students including Mr S. Noby begs him not to do this, but the Principal says that he either get him expelled for this. At the assembly hall, The Principal announces that "this little boy" has did to all the students while not remembering. He is about to put the videotape on and reveal what Noby did, but it got swapped with a Weird Al Yankovic videotape. The students laughed and Mr S. is confused, it turns out that Noby has the real videotape. After being caught by the Principal, he demands Noby to his office but he runs away from him being chased by the Principal. He went into the Security Camera room, only to find out that it has more videotapes of Noby's evidence. The Principal catches him in the act and takes him to detention with Michelle keeping an eye on him. (W.I.P.) For the third step, Noby sets up a funfair at the schoolyard, (W.I.P.) All the students including his friends were so enraged that they brutally beat up Noby. Upon seeing all the disaster because of Noby, Mr. S angrily demands him to the principal's office and to never set foot in this school again. Meanwhile at the Principal's office, the Principal screams and yells at Noby about the school fair disaster at school that Big G. caused and decided to sent him to the juvenile hall, much to Noby's shock and horror. Noby begs him not to sent him there, but he did it anyway. Later, Noby sadly walks home from school, only to see on the living room window that his mom is really demonically-enraged about the incident. After getting into a huge violent argument between his mom, Noby then stands up to his mother, but ends up getting violently punished and was immediately sent to juvenile hall anyway. Doraemon later sneaks in to the juvenile hall to see Noby, who is seen playing video games (as the juvenile hall actually does let them play games), as they realized that the universe could be in great peril. Noby decides to redeem himself, and with the help of Doraemon, Noby breaks out of juvenile hall. Doraemon and Noby were at the living room, trying to think of something to stop the Brainwasher. When his mother comes in and sees him and is about to reprimand him. Noby eventually lock Tammy, who has grown increasingly angrier, in the family pantry so they can go stop The Brainwasher against her wishes in order to take action. Michelle shuts down the with the help from Doraemon and Noby, The Brainwasher is defeated. Later, The Brain-Bot exploded, Big G sees this and gets really angry at The Brainwasher and chases him to brutally beat him up. At the neighborhood, Doraemon and Noby thanked each other and they thanked Michelle for saving them. Noby has decided to start a new life with Doraemon and attempt to move away. However, Tammy (who is extremely mad and messed up) showed up and is about to punish Noby even harder, but she gets arrested, Noby reveals his true nature to both Michelle and Doraemon, revealing he has pretended to be their friend all along and he only wanted the Hypno-Ring to take over the world, and turns Doraemon and Michelle in prison. Michelle grabs the ring off him and turns him back to normal. Noby gets sentence to the electric chair and sent to prison while Doraemon, Michelle, his parents and the Mayor are free. Everything cuts back to before it happened, revealing all the events was only Doraemon imagining a worst-case scenario for letting Noby uses the Hypno-Ring, it turns out Doraemon was hiding it in his pocket so the future wouldn't end up like this. In the post-credits scene, The Principal got a letter from Noby that Michelle gave it to him. He reads the letter that he might learn his lesson. Michelle's mom calls her and picks her up for dinner. The Principal said that he will let him off the hook for now as the film ends. Cast *Mona Marshall as Doraemon, a robot cat from the 22nd century. He also narrates throughout the film. *Johnny Yong Bosch as Noby Nobi, a lazy and clumsy boy. *Cassandra Morris as Sue, a kind-hearted pre-teen girl who loves to tap dance, sing, act, recite poems and even wear fancy clothes. *Kaiji Tang as Big G, a strong and tough bully. *Brian Beacock as Sneech, a rich kid and Big G's friend. *Keith Silvertein as Mr S., a school teacher. *Mari Devon as Tammy Nobi, Noby's strict but caring mother. *Tony Oliver as Toby Nobi, Noby's father. *Spike Spencer as Ace Goody, A smart and clever kid and Noby's arch nemesis. New Characters *J.K. Simmons as Principal, the school principal who hates Noby because of his bad performance and has a plan to sent him to juvenile hall to teach him a lesson. He is the secondary (and later former) antagonist. *Kelsey Grammer as John Bridges, a science teacher who is an evil villain known as The Brainwasher and plans to destroy the fabric of the universe. He is the (true) main antagonist. *Eric Bauza as Jake, a smart and friendly boy with a Bugs Bunny-esque voice and the Brainwasher's assistant. *Tara Strong as Michelle, a sweet, cute little blonde-haired girl and also The Principal's favorite student who tattles on Noby. She bears a resemblance to Shrinkin' Violette from The Funny Company. She is the (false, later former) main antagonist. *Fred Tatasciore as The Brain-Bot, a giant doomsday robot controlled by The Brainwasher with the power to turn children into zombies. *Daran Norris as the Old Man in juvenile hall. Additional Voices: Carlos Alazraqui, Bill Farmer, Debi Derryberry, Kevin Michael Richardson, Jason Marsden, Kari Wahlgren, Jess Harnell, Tom Kenny and Grey Griffin. Production It is announced that the third season of the US dub of Doraemon is cancelled and a 2D-animated film is in development. The film was originally going to be distributed by Lionsgate in the US, but following the box-office disappointment of Norm of the North, Bang Zoom! Entertainment began looking for another American distributor for the film. Eric P. Sherman was originally going to direct the movie, but Scott Fellows was chosen to direct. On December 14, 2017, it is announced then announced that 20th Century Fox had acquired US distribution rights and plans to released it theatrically. During development, the film was originally planned for a direct-to-DVD release. But it was changed to a theatrical release due to Teen Titans Go! getting a theatrical movie on July 27, 2018, the director asked "If Teen Titans Go! can get a movie, why not Doraemon?". Animation Bang Zoom! Entertainment produced some storyboards and do voice recordings, The animation is provided at Six Point Harness using Adobe Flash, and therefore looks identical to the artwork of the 2005 anime and the manga series. Shin-Ei Animation was originally going to provided the animation for the film, but it was scrapped in favor of Doraemon: Nobita's Treasure Island. Casting The US cast of the Doraemon anime reprised their roles for the film. Kelsey Grammer (Who did Sideshow Bob in The Simpsons) was cast to play the role of an science teacher and evil villain John Bridges, better known as The Brainwasher who brainwashes people into mutated zombies. Josh Gad voiced Noby in the storyboard version of the film using his Olaf voice. J.K. Simmons was also cast to play the Principal because of his performance is Khampa in Rock Dog, making him sound like J. Jonah Jameson. Release The film is released theatrically by 20th Century Fox on July 13, 2018. Home Media The film was released on Digital HD on October 5, 2018. It was released by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment on DVD and Blu-ray on October 26, 2018. The storyboard version featuring Josh Gad is released on iTunes and Digital HD as a special feature. Reception Critical response The film was panned by fans and critics due to its cruelty towards Noby and his reckless behavior. Many fans of the US dub hated this film because of its darker tone and how the characters being cruel and out-of-character. There was a scenes that many fans hated it for reasons #The Principal being really mean. #Michelle always getting Noby in trouble with her tattling. #Noby uses the hypno-Ring to hypnotize people so he can get away with anything he wants. #The whole carnival being destroyed scene. #The juvenile hall scene. #His mother being enraged to him about the incident. #Noby being brutally beaten up and mistreated by his friends for the carnival incident that he puts all of his friends in danger. Even Mr. S told him that he deserved it for what he did. #Tammy becoming enraged by Noby's rant against her and severely hitting him with so much lightning. #Noby being disowned and sent to juvenile hall for confronting his mother. #Noby being a jerk for hypnotizing his friends and teachers, putting all of his friends in danger and letting the police officers arrest his mother and Michelle because of the Hypno-Ring corrupting his mind. The film is poorly received by Doraemon fans because of _________ going through serious character derailment and including scenes that featured Noby's vandalism, world domination, child abuse and violence. The voice actors and crew of the English dub hated it because of its darker tone and heartbroken moments. Eric P. Sherman felt bad for the fans who watched the movie, so he decided to make up for the fans. A fan named _________ hated this film and found that the scene where the carnival gets destroyed and the students were raging against Noby, making the film too dark. Trivia *'Morals': **Take responsibility for your actions. **Never manipulate anyone with hypnotism. **Face the consequences of your actions. *This is the first Doraemon film to be produced outside Japan since Doraemon: Robot War, which was produced in Taiwan. *This is the first time Noby finally stands up to his mother, similar to Butters standing up to his parents in the South Park episode Going Native. *The film is meant to make fun of Captain Underpants and also uses references to make fun of George and Harold. *The film uses the July 2017 animation update from the 2005 anime, making the colors more brighter and vibrate just like the Doraemon movies. *The scene where Noby and Doraemon hypnotize his mother into becoming a superhero Mighty Woman is a reference to the first Captain Underpants book where George and Harold hypnotize Principal Krupp into Captain Underpants. *Doraemon and Noby's personalities are similar to George and Harold from Captain Underpants. *This is the first American animated film to be based off a Japanese manga, but it is faithful to the manga series and the 2005 anime series. *There is a running gag where Noby uses the Hypno-Ring to hypnotize people when they are scolding or punishing him. *This is Bang Zoom! Entertainment's first theatrically-released film. *The film's storyline is similar to Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) and Middle School: The Worst Years of My Life (2016). *The film has some serious character derailment problems that it turns out to be Doraemon's imagination: ** Noby seems to slowly turn cruel and sinister. ** Tammy is a lot strict and mean-spirited, similar to that of Mr. Krupp. She becomes extremely enraged at Noby for getting expelled and threatens to send his son to a maximum security juvenile hall, and ends up becoming EVEN more enraged when he stood up to her and sent him there anyway. ** Mr S. and The Principal seem to be really mean to Noby when he gets into trouble. The Principal is really meaner to Noby than Mr. S. ** Michelle constantly tattles on Noby and gets him in trouble, then she feels bad for Noby when he got expelled. She and Doraemon are the only person who feels sorry for Noby. *Just like the US dub of the anime, the film used Hanna-Barbera cartoon sound effects. *This is 20th Century Fox's first theatrically-released 2D animated film since The Simpsons Movie (2007). *The film's title "Doraemon: Noby's Big Movie" is a reference to other film titles like Wubbzy's Big Movie and Piglet's Big Movie. Category:Doraemon Category:20th Century Fox films Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:Toho animated films Category:Disney XD Category:Movies considered the worst